


Road blues

by mavrrik



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>наша жизнь  - шоссе, шоссе длиною в жизнь (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road blues

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо моей незаменимой бете Yulqui  
> написано на JE-Aufest 2012

Дорога сегодня спокойная, мало машин. Разве что первый весенний дождь оставил на ней лужи, которые совсем не страшны грузовику. Рё едет с небольшой скоростью и не особо внимательно - он перебирает радиостанции на магнитоле, но радиосигнал слабый, и почти на всех волнах помехи. Он водитель-дальнобойщик вот уже пять лет и за это время выучил эту трассу так, что может ехать по ней почти с закрытыми глазами.

Наконец это шуршание радио ему надоедает, и Рё оставляет прибор в покое, переводя всё внимание на дорогу. И вовремя - невдалеке на обочине стоит парень и голосует. Рё сбрасывает скорость и останавливает грузовик.

Рё нравится ездить с попутчиками. В их транспортной компании водители ходят в рейс поодиночке, без напарников, и порой радио совсем не спасает от скуки, которую навевает знакомый и довольно однообразный пейзаж. Возможный попутчик подходит ближе:

\- Эй, до ближайшего города не подбросишь? – он выглядит почти обычно – тёмные волосы, зелёная клетчатая рубашка поверх белой футболки, потёртые джинсы и потрёпанные кеды. Но у него очень располагающая немного смущённая улыбка. Студент, думает Нишикидо, точно студент. Ему вообще часто доводилось подвозить студентов, они экономят на всём, что можно. 

И он согласно кивает:

\- Садись.

Тот обходит кабину и почти взлетает внутрь.

\- Окура Тадаёши, - представляется он, протягивая ладонь. Он явно выше Рё, колени почти упираются в приборную доску.

\- Нишикидо Рё, лучше просто Рё. Есть опыт езды автостопом? - заинтересованно спрашивает Рё, пожимая его руку, - не все водители так легко в кабину залезают.

\- Да, - кивает Окура, снимая с плеч небольшой рюкзак и устраиваясь поудобнее, - иногда я езжу к матери на Хоккайдо, и автостопом выходит дешевле. Я студент, - чуть смущённо поясняет он.

Нишикидо понимающе кивает и заводит машину.

Окура – как выясняет Рё – интересный собеседник, он изучает историческую литературу и знает массу различных историй. Это и сюжеты книг, которые он прочитал, и эпизоды из его студенческой жизни, пусть и длившейся пока только год. А ещё у Окуры так много желаний, столько мест, где ему хочется побывать – прокатиться в кэбе по Лондону, дойти до Мачу-Пикчу, искупаться в январе в Австралии, - и он рассказывает о них с таким заражающим увлечением. Но Рё больше всего запоминается его мечта увидеть северное сияние на Аляске. Он даже представляет себе Окуру в теплой шубе, замотанного длинным полосатым шарфом по самый нос, с фотоаппаратом на шее, заворожено смотрящего вверх, на разноцветные сполохи в тёмном небе.

Он чуть младше Рё, всего на полгода, и Рё с ним... комфортно? Да, наверное, именно это слово. Рё словно знает его уже давно, словно Окура – забытый друг детства. У него очень приятный, будто обволакивающий, голос. А ещё он первый попутчик, кто попросил Рё рассказать о себе и выслушал его от начала до конца. Нишикидо мнётся и долго не знает, с чего начать. Вопрос, рассказывать ли вообще, почему-то даже не приходит ему в голову.

Начать с того, что он старший сын многодетной матери-одиночки, и ему рано пришлось пойти работать, чтобы ей помогать? Или с того, что он не пошёл в старшую школу, поступив на курсы автомехаников? В итоге Рё рассказывает Окуре всё подряд, немного сбивчиво и путано. А тот слушает очень внимательно, не перебивая, и в его неожиданно тёплых глазах Рё видит соучастие. Может, Окуре близки его переживания, может, этот рассказ вызвал у него сочувствие, - Рё не знает точно, но ему становится легче. 

Когда он замолкает, задумчиво глядя сквозь лобовое стекло на темнеющий горизонт, Окура осторожно спрашивает:

\- Скажи, а ты счастлив? 

Нишикидо пожимает плечами:

\- Никогда об этом не думал.

Окура неопределённо хмыкает и затихает, привалившись к окну. Через пару минут уже слышно его тихое посапывание. А Рё продолжает вести свой грузовик сквозь вечерние сумерки и размышлять о вопросе Окуры. 

Но почти сразу он вспоминает, что так и не переспросил, куда именно Окуре надо. Увлекшись разговором, они проехали несколько небольших городков. Но акцент выдаёт в нём кансайца, так что, видимо, им по пути. Рё уже который год ездит по одному маршруту, опостылевшему до чёртиков – Аомори-Осака-Кагошима. Довезти груз от порта Аомори до Осаки, отметиться в компании о доставке, а затем либо везти его дальше, либо ехать обратно. И так далее. Окура удачно встретился ему в самом начале пути из Аомори.

Тем временем за окном темнеет окончательно. Рё принципиально не ездит ночью и поэтому заворачивает грузовик к обочине. Как только стихает шум мотора, просыпается Окура:

\- Мы уже приехали? – потирая глаза, сонно бормочет он.

\- Смотря куда мы должны, по твоему мнению, приехать, - усмехается Нишикидо. – Часов в пять утра поедем дальше, к обеду точно будем в Осаке.

\- Мне как раз в Осаку, - кивает Окура, потягиваясь и ёрзая. – Разбуди, когда приедем, - и тут же засыпает снова.

Вот это наглость, думает Нишикидо, прикидывая, как они вдвоём уместятся на переднем сиденье. Нет, там много места, но для одного Рё. А с Окурой, занимающим больше половины сиденья, не развернёшься. В итоге Нишикидо почти сворачивается калачиком, подтягивая под себя ноги. Наверняка он вытянет их во сне и тогда заденет Окуру. Но тот сам виноват, что такой большой. С этой мыслью Рё засыпает. 

***

Под ухом привычно верещит будильник, и Рё ворочается, пытаясь найти позу, в которой этого противного верещания не будет слышно. Будильник упорнее, и Нишикидо вынужден открыть глаза и включить свет в кабине, чтобы его найти и прекратить терзание своих ушей. Водрузив будильник на прежнее место, Рё трёт лицо, мотает головой и просыпается окончательно. Тут его нога задевает что-то мягкое, которое при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается боком его вчерашнего попутчика. Который умудрился не проснуться от всех этих звуков и света.

Завистливо вздохнув, Нишикидо нашаривает под сиденьем термос с кофе, делает несколько глотков и чувствует себя готовым ехать. Взрыкивает мотор, и грузовик трогается с места. Окура по-прежнему спит, положив щёку на ручку двери и забавно приоткрыв рот. Рё одёргивает себя – надо ехать, - переводя взгляд на дорогу. 

Трасса в этот час пуста, поэтому Рё обычно рано выезжает с ночной стоянки. До Осаки он почти долетает, через пять часов вдалеке видна северная окраина, и Нишикидо, дотянувшись, пихает Окуру в бок:

\- Подъём! Мы почти приехали.

Окура никак не реагирует на толчок. Нишикидо ещё раз тыкает его под рёбра:

\- Окура! Хватит спать! – и от этой фразы того будто подбрасывает на сиденье. 

Он трёт глаза и недоумённо-испуганно смотрит на Рё:

\- А?

\- Хватит спать, говорю, почти приехали, - улыбается Нишикидо.

\- Куда? – Окура, кажется, сейчас ничего не соображает. 

\- В Осаку.

\- А! – взгляд Тадаёши проясняется. – Мне показалось, что я заснул на лекции, и наш профессор по японской литературе снова меня ругает.

\- И часто так с тобой? – интересуется Рё.

\- Почти каждую лекцию, - машет рукой Окура. – Я же не виноват, что они по расписанию первые.

Придя в дееспособное состояние, Окура просит высадить его на въезде в город, и Рё даже немного жалеет, что поездка с ним закончилась. На прощание он обещает Окуре подвезти его ещё раз, если они снова встретятся на трассе. Тот тепло улыбается в ответ, подхватывает свой рюкзак и выскакивает из кабины.

***

Сдав товар на склад, Рё идёт отмечаться в офис и натыкается там на Джина. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь, Аканиши, ты же в отпуске? Ты сам просился уйти именно в декабре.

\- Да какой это отпуск? – замучено вздыхает Джин. – Работа уже праздником кажется, Мейса покоя не даёт. У меня ощущение, будто это я стал мамой. Слушай, пошли сегодня выпьем, ты же завтра выходной? – и Рё, конечно, не может отказаться.

Квартира, как всегда, встречает его тишиной, пустотой и недельным слоем пыли. В холодильнике лежит одинокий лимон, с одной стороны покрытый зелёной плесенью. На автоответчике телефона сообщение от старшей из младших сестёр – интересуется, как у него дела, зовёт встретиться после работы. Нишикидо решает всё это игнорировать и заваливается спать. А то Джин смертельно обидится, если он заснёт на барной стойке.

В их любимом баре всё, как обычно. Тот же полумрак, тот же вездесущий табачный дым, то же немного перебродившее пиво. И те же жалобы Аканиши. Ему не нужно, чтобы с ним говорили, ему нужно выговориться, и Рё уделяет больше внимания своей кружке, чем Джину. 

Когда Аканиши в очередной раз вздыхает «Как же мне всё надоело», Рё неожиданно для себя понимает – да, надоело. Пустая квартира, однообразная работа, вечно недовольный начальник, считающий, что Рё должен быть благодарен уже за то, что его не увольняют. И почти сразу же он вспоминает вопрос Окуры, этого парня, мечтавшего о северном сиянии. Нишикидо вообще часто думал о том разговоре. Окура будто открыл ему глаза на его собственную жизнь, на то, что всегда его окружало. Но Нишикидо не чувствует себя готовым к переменам, особенно резким переменам. Он всегда думал, что для этого нужна такая решимость, которой он в себе не чувствует. Но мысль Рё прогнать уже не в состоянии.

Он допивает пиво и прощается с недоумевающим Джином. Придя домой, он долго сидит на кровати, уставившись в одну точку. В голове ком из неопределенных мыслей и ощущений. Они будто слиплись, как переваренные макароны, и совсем не хотят разделяться. Вдруг его осеняет, и, подчиняясь внезапному порыву, он вытаскивает из-под кровати запылённый футляр с гитарой.

Они с Джином в средней школе мечтали создать группу, вместе купили гитары у семпаев, старые, кое-где поцарапанные, но рабочие, вместе учились играть после школы вместо домашнего задания. Но они так и не смогли решить, кто же из них будет лидером группы, и эта идея как-то сдулась сама собой. А сам Рё уже после школы изредка доставал гитару и играл, вызывая недовольство соседей. Потому что стены квартиры настолько тонкие, что не глушат даже храп соседа, к которому Нишикидо никак не мог привыкнуть. Не помогла даже перестановка кровати в другой угол комнаты.

Рё достаёт гитару из футляра и берёт пробный аккорд. Струны слегка дребезжат, и Нишикидо принимается настраивать звук. 

Отрывается от инструмента он только глубоко за полночь. Стрелки настенных часов показывают три часа ночи, и соседи завтра снова придут выяснять отношения – пару раз он слышал стук в стену, – но Рё не может остановиться. Сначала он играет старые, хорошо знакомые мелодии, убеждаясь, что он ничего не забыл, затем пробует сыграть недавно услышанную по радио в дороге песню. Сразу не получается, Рё пробует снова, мелодия звучит чётче, лучше. В какой-то момент он даже начинает подпевать, и песня становится правильнее, ближе, даже в чём-то своей. 

И Рё так и засыпает в обнимку с гитарой.

***

Гитару он берёт с собой в дорогу и как-то почти незаметно для себя обзаводится привычкой играть на ночь хотя бы полчаса. 

Однажды в попутчики Рё попадается странноватый молчаливый парень с гитарой, в котором, Никишидо безошибочно угадывает музыканта. Рё просит его сыграть, тот не отказывает. Он достаёт гитару, задумчиво проводит рукой по полированной поверхности и начинает петь. 

Нишикидо слушает, едва не забывая вовремя поворачивать руль, и чувствует, что попутчик своими осторожными пальцами задевает не только гитарные струны, но и что-то такое в самом Рё, чему он не может дать название. Это заставляет его задержать дыхание. Когда последний аккорд затихает, музыкант встряхивает своими смоляными волосами и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, тихо перебирая струны.

\- Ещё! – хрипловато выдавливает из себя Нишикидо.

В ответ ему звучит следующая песня.

В тот же вечер Рё впервые пробует сыграть что-нибудь своё, подбирая звуки друг к другу и составляя из них нечто большее, ещё не оформленное, но уже знакомое, словно Рё уже где-то слышал эту песню. 

Вот только он так и не спросил имени того музыканта.

***

Потихоньку начинает темнеть. Осенние сумерки опускаются на Осаку, заставляя уличные фонари зажигаться. По времени – конец рабочего дня, и у станции метро многолюдно. 

Несмотря на то, что многие после работы хотят поскорее попасть домой, недалеко от входа на стацию стоит кучка людей, будто завороженных звуками гитары. Музыкант же словно не замечает ни слушателей, ни вечерней зябкости, он поглощён своей песней и словно не здесь. Но вот звучит последняя нота, и магия музыки прекращает действовать. Люди вспоминают про дела и спешат дальше.

Рё прислоняет гитару к резному заборчику, на котором сидел, и потягивается. Увлёкшись, он не заметил, как затекли мышцы. Придя в норму, Нишикидо бросает взгляд на гитарный футляр. Ого, сегодня много денег накидали, куда больше, чем обычно, довольно думает он. 

Вдруг Рё ощущает на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд. Он оглядывается, но люди всё так же идут мимо, как шли до того, как зазвучала песня. Показалось, решает Нишикидо, и тут же видит в толпе смутно знакомый профиль.

\- Окура! – внезапно даже для себя окликает Рё. – Окура!

Но никто не отзывается. И Нишикидо упускает человека из вида.

Конечно, Рё помнит тот разговор. Кажется, он был очень давно, а на самом деле прошло полтора года. Он больше не работает дальнобойщиком, у него нет постоянного заработка, но гитара и музыка занимают все его мысли. Он пишет песни, один знакомый свёл его с продюсером маленькой звукозаписывающей компании. Продюсер был в полном восторге от его музыки, и сейчас Нишикидо пишет свой первый альбом, по вечерам играя у станции. И за это он должен быть благодарен и Окуре в том числе. Интересно, а увидел ли уже он своё северное сияние? 

И Рё думает, что теперь он может ответить на вопрос Окуры.


End file.
